A conventional rice flail includes two rods and a connecting chain having two end portions each pivotally connecting with one of the corresponding rods. The rice flail is usually used as a defensive weapon but can also be used for an amusing performance. By such an arrangement, however, it is often tedious during the swaying or swinging operation of the rice flail because of the lack of variety, thereby limiting the versatility of the rice flail.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional rice flail.